Many Windows-based applications, such as Microsoft FrontPage, Excel and Word, provide a way of extending the functionality of the respective product. Currently, these extensions must be written in C++/MFC, Visual Basic (VB) or Visual Basic for Applications (VBA). However, users may lack the C++, VB or VBA skills needed to extend the desired application. Additionally, many companies, such as SAS, Cognos, Business Objects, Brio and MicroStrategy, have web-based (HTML) applications. These applications provide an HTML-based way of providing analytical results to the user. However, HTML applications may have to be rewritten in a different language in order for the HTML applications' functions to be operational within a Windows-based application or within an application which typically does not allow HTML applications to operate within or from it.